This invention relates to a seat arrangement for watercraft and more particularly to an improved seating arrangement for a small watercraft.
One type of very popular small watercraft is propelled by a jet propulsion unit which is mounted in a tunnel positioned beneath a seat on which the rider sits in a straddle fashion. This type of watercraft is generally designed to accommodate only a single rider or the rider and a passenger seated in tandem fashion. However, the utility of this type of watercraft can be greatly expanded if the watercraft can accommodate more than the rider and a single passenger.
However, because of the nature of the watercraft and its relatively small size, it is also desirable to maintain the seating arrangement so that a number of different passengers can be accommodated without adversely affecting the side to side balance of the watercraft. Also, it is desirable to afford a seating arrangement wherein the passengers may sit more closely adjacent the operator.
It is, therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an improved seating arrangement for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a seating arrangement for a watercraft that will permit one, two, three or more passengers all to be accommodated in a convenient fashion and without shifting the side to side balance of the watercraft.
With the type of watercraft described, there are instances when it may be desirable to permit the passengers to become seated in a way in which they need not face forwardly. However, when the watercraft is in motion, a forward seating position is desirable. In addition, this type of watercraft is normally designed to be operated by a rider and passengers wearing swimming suits. In order to facilitate entry of the watercraft from the body of water in which the watercraft is operating, the rear deck is generally open through the transom so that it can afford rear entry. However, this rear entry can adversely affect the seating arrangement.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved seating arrangement for a small watercraft that accommodates passengers seated in either a forwardly or rearwardly facing position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a seating arrangement for a small watercraft that will accommodate passengers seated facing forwardly or rearwardly and which also still permits the watercraft to be boarded through the rear from the body of water in which the watercraft is operating.